disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wales Disneyland Park
Wales Disneyland Park is a Disney theme park located in wales, and opened in 2024. Rides Jungle Area * Jungle Cruise Western Area * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad New Orleans Area * Pirates of the Caribbean * Haunted Mansion * Splash Mountain Fantasyland * Sleeping Beauty Castle * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Peter Pan Flight * Matterhorn Bobsleds * It's a Small World Tomorrowland * Astro Orbiter * Space Mountain * Autopia * Star Tours Hollywood Boulevard * Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway * Superstar Limo * The Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror * The Hollywood Tour Hosted by Erica Luttrell Game Central Station Arendelle San Fransokyo Zootopia Pixar Place * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters * Slinky Dog Dash * RC Racer * Alien Twirling Saucers * It's Tough to Be a Bug * Monsters, Inc.: Ride and Go Seek * Nemo & Friends SeaRider * Incred-Coaster * Radiator Springs Racers * Ratatouille: The Adventure * Inside Out: The Ride * La Gran Fiesta Tour Starring Coco * The Great Pixar Movie Ride: Excited Since... Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge * Millennium Falcon: Smuggler's Run * Rise of the Resistance Indiana Jones Land * Indiana Jones Adventure * Indiana Jones of the Temple of Peril Marvel Land * Iron Man Experience * Iron Man Roller Coaster * The Incredible Hulk Coaster * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Avengers attraction shared from California Adventure * Avengers attraction shared from Hong Kong Disneyland * Ant-Man and the Wasp: Nano Battle * Spider-Man ride * Doctor Strange: Journey Through the Mystic Arts * Avengers Stunt Show Fox Studios * Alien: The Ride * Predator: The Ride * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Rio: A Bird's Journey * Snoopy's Grand Adventure * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers * Lucy's Crabby Taxi * Linus' Blanket Flight * Sally Brown's Love Stuff * Peppermint Patty's Jungle Coaster * Marcie's House * Schroeder's Music of Magic * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt * Shermy's Adventure * Pigpen Roadsters * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp * Woodstock Flyers * Ferdinand Drop Tower * Spies in Disguise: Lance Sterling in Trouble * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos * Twisted Treehouse of Horror * Disco Stu's Music Coaster * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Hurl * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin * Brian and Stewie's World Tour * Homemade Roller Coaster Made Out of Stewie's Inventions * Night at the Museum: The Ride * Cranium Shaker Disney Channel World * DuckTales: The Ride 2-D * Disney Theme Song Takeover: A Motion Simulator Experience * Disney Junior Dance Party * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Big City Greens: Night Drive Trouble * Amphibia: The Journey * Phineas and Ferb Rollercoaster * Gravity Falls Mystery Tour * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero's Adventure Through Time * Live-Action Disney Shows Adventures Under Construction Disney Princess Park Disney Villains Village Category:Disney Parks Category:Theme Parks